


Roulette

by a1_kitkat



Series: Roulette [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sequel, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Unlucky Seven'</p>
<p>Reid struggles to cope after being attacked by an un-sub.<br/>Hotch feels responsible for allowing Reid, the man he secretly loves, to be hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roulette

Aaron checked his watch for the umpteenth time in the past ten minutes. He was alone in the hospital waiting room, nervously pacing back and forth across the room. Dave had offered to stay with him but he’d told the older man to return to the rest of the team and that he would call with an update as soon as he knew anything.  
He stared at the bare walls and had to fight the urge to punch one of them. The agent had been waiting for more than an hour. He’d tried to read one of the trashy magazines but had barely made it through two pages before throwing it down on the vacant seat beside him.

He sat down and buried his face in his hands. He was completely alone so no one would see him lose it. Aaron jammed his fingers into his eyes to stop himself from spilling any tears. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the un-sub hurting Reid. The image of the lecherous killer leaning over Spencer, holding a gun on the young man and slamming his cock repeatedly inside the agent was forever imprinted inside Hotch’s mind.  
The very image made him feel sick to his stomach. How had this happened? How had he let it? The un-sub had made some very crude comments about Reid which had prompted Hotch to do everything he could to keep the younger agent away from the interview room.

Aaron sighed to himself. He should have known that Reid would have found a way past him… The young genius didn’t like to be kept on the sidelines. They’d actually had several minor disagreements about it in the past. Hotch could remember having to constantly lie to the younger man each time Reid confronted him. Reid often accused Hotch of coddling him… The amount of times Hotch would send the entire team off on a manhunt to arrest a vicious murderer but would keep Reid back at the police station. He knew it hurt Reid’s feelings, that Reid felt like he was being babied.  
But Hotch had never been able to tell him the truth… That a part of him did coddle Reid… That he did these things to try to protect the younger man. He never wanted to put Reid in harm’s way… Especially after all the times the younger agent *purposely* put himself in danger. Each time Reid did something reckless, it took a good five years off Hotch’s life… or at least caused him to sprout more grey hairs.

The fact of the matter was he wanted to protect Reid because he was in love with him… And had been for quite some time. He wasn’t even sure when his feelings for the younger man had changed but they had and there was nothing he could do about it.  
Sure, he’d tried to ignore it… Had tried to start dating again but no one else seemed to compare to his beautiful genius. Each time a relationship of his failed, the team assumed he was still mourning for Hayley… even after all these years and he encouraged their ways of thinking.

Aaron had always believed he was acting with Reid’s best interests in mind… That he was doing all he could to keep him safe.  
So how had he allowed this to happen?  
Reid had been raped on his watch. He’d allowed a vicious rapist to get his hands on the younger man… How was he ever going to make it up to Reid?

He closed his eyes and pictured his bullet hitting the un-sub in the side of his head… Remembering the way he crumbled to the floor. Dead. Unable to hurt anyone ever again… But the damage was already done to Reid.  
Aaron had leapt into the room and taken Reid into his arms… His lithe, fragile, damaged body felt so limp in his own strong arms. Blood was matted in his hair, his eyes barely open, his body trembling…

Aaron’s hands were shaking and he couldn’t decide what to do with them.

“Agent Hotchner?”  
A voice broke him out of his thoughts and he leapt to his feet.  
“Yes, how is he?” Aaron asked.  
“We gave him a sedative” the Doctor began.

Aaron listened but his words meant nothing. The damage was already done. Reid had been raped. Nothing would ever change that. He nodded as the Doctor spoke, waiting for the moment to ask ‘when can I see him?’  
The Doctor was very patient and understanding. He was used to dealing with law enforcement officers and was able to break all the medical terms down to basic, easy to understand terms. From experience he knew those in the waiting room didn’t need specifics; they just wanted to see their injured friends.

Minutes later Hotch was being led down the hall to a closed door. The doctor opened the door and led him inside. Reid was sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed. The side of his face was bandaged. Hotch wondered if he’d needed stitches.  
Aaron reached out to touch Reid’s hand but spotted an ace bandage on his wrist and retracted his hand.

“I’ll stop by and check on him later” the Doctor excused himself and left, pulling the door closed behind him.

Left alone with Reid, Hotch pulled the one chair in the room as close to the bed as he could and sat down. He stared intently at Reid’s face, willing him to awaken but also partly dreading the moment Reid wakes up.  
He reached out and took Reid’s non-bandaged hand into his. He gently stroked the back of Reid’s palm.

“Reid” Hotch’s voice sounded hoarse with emotion. “Reid, I… I’m so sorry”  
The tears he’d been holding back finally formed in his eyes.  
“I don’t know what else to say… I… I never should have let this happen… I should have protected you better… I should have told you the truth… That I was scared of what he would do to you if given the chance… You see, he saw you when we brought him in and… You know as well as I do that you fitted his victimology perfectly”  
He shook his head from side to side in disbelief.  
“God, listen to me, you’re in the hospital and I’m babbling on about fucking victimology… I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have kept that from you… I thought I was protecting you but… I should have let you question him under supervision… I should have been there… I’m sorry I let you down… I failed the team and I failed you”

Hotch squeezed his eyes closed to blink back his tears.  
“I only ever wanted to keep you safe” he confessed. “I wanted to protect you because I… I lo-”

“Spence!”  
JJ’s voice startled Hotch and he hastily released Reid’s hand. He hadn’t even heard JJ open the door. He was hopeful she’d been too distracted to hear what Hotch had been in the process of saying.

“JJ” Hotch kept his back to her so she wouldn’t see the tears in his eyes.

“Hey Hotch” she moved closer to the bed and leaned forward. Hotch watched as JJ placed a kiss to Reid’s forehead. He wished he’d thought to do that when he’d been alone with Reid.

“Morgan is just finishing up at the precinct” she explained. “I was getting worried when you hadn’t called to update us”  
“Oh yeah” he finally turned to meet her gaze. “Sorry, I meant to call… But the doctor only let me in here a few minutes ago”  
“How is he?”  
“The doctor said he’ll be fine… Physically, he should recover quickly”  
“Poor Spence”

“This wasn’t your fault” Hotch quickly said to her.  
“What?” she asked. “How did you…?”  
“I can see it in your eyes. You can’t blame yourself for this, JJ. He managed to trick both of us”  
“I never should have believed him… But he said you said it was okay”  
“Well, like I said, it was not your fault”  
“It wasn’t yours either, Hotch” JJ tried to assure him.  
“It was more mine than yours” Hotch reasoned.

“No” Spencer’s voice was soft and groggy. “Not… either… fault”  
“Spence?” JJ moved closer to her friend and placed her hand upon his shoulder. “How are you feeling?”  
“Hurts” Reid’s eyes were still closed.  
“You should rest”  
“What happened? Is he….?”  
“He’s dead, Spence… Hotch shot him”  
“Okay”  
“You rest, Reid” Hotch said to him.  
“Yes, save your strength” JJ added.  
“Okay, love you” Reid whispered before dropping back off to sleep.

Both JJ and Hotch turned to look at each other.

“Don’t look at me” JJ smiled. “Spence got over his crush on me years ago”  
“He’s medicated, JJ” Hotch replied. “I’m sure he thinks he said ‘thank you’”  
“Well, that does make much more sense” she paused for a moment. “One of us should call the team…”  
“I’d like to stay with him for a few more minutes”  
“Sure, I’ll make the call… And come back with coffee”  
“Thanks, JJ”

She smiled before placing another kiss to Reid’s forehead then she turned and left the room. She made sure to close the door behind her.  
As soon as she was gone, Hotch reached for Reid’s hand again.  
“In case this is the only time I get to say this… I love you, Spencer”

***

The following day, the whole team came to collect him from the hospital. JJ had spent the entire night curled up in the one chair in Spencer’s room while the rest of the team had gone to their hotel.  
Hotch had wanted to be the one to stay with Reid but he knew doing so would lead to some awkward questions and he wasn’t willing to fight JJ. A part of him also believed Reid would feel more comfortable having a woman present in his room all night.

Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss and Hotch were all waiting in the hall and smiled enthusiastically when Reid appeared in a wheelchair being pushed by JJ. He smiled nervously at his team mates but didn’t say much. Morgan stepped forward to take over for JJ but she insisted she was more than capable of wheeling a wheelchair down a corridor.  
Morgan looked slightly put out but he didn’t argue with her. Both Rossi and Hotch saw the look of relief on Reid’s face as Morgan walked away. They exchanged a brief look of concern. If Reid was going to start having proximity issues with the male members of the team then they were going to have problems, given that the majority of their team was male.

They all made their way outside to the waiting cars. Dave was driving one and Morgan the other. Reid looked to JJ who was climbing into the car Morgan was driving. He followed her lead and climbed into the back seat beside her. Prentiss and Hotch both climbed into the car with Dave. 

No one spoke for the entire drive to the airport. Morgan parked the car and got out, leaving JJ and Reid in the back seat.

“Did someone pack my bag?” Spencer asked.  
“Emily did, this morning” JJ replied.  
“And my satchel?”  
“She got that too”  
“Okay”

“Spence, are you-” she began but he cut her off.  
“Please don’t ask me if I’m okay” he said. “I was raped, JJ”  
“I know”  
“I know you know… I know the whole team knows… The whole team knows that I let an un-sub beat me and use me… I let a vicious killer take my gun and turn it on me”  
“Spencer”

Reid reached out and opened the door. He climbed out of the car and started to walk across the tarmac. JJ quickly followed him.  
“Spencer!” she called. “Please?”

“Please, what?” he turned around and looked at her. Tears had formed in his eyes. JJ stopped in her tracks. Morgan was pulling their luggage out of the car and stopped to watch them. Beside him Hotch, Rossi and Prentiss were also staring at their friends.  
“You tell me, JJ, would you be okay if this had happened to you?” Spencer asked her. “Would you expect me to be asking you if you’re ‘okay’ after being raped by an un-sub?”  
“Spencer” tears were streaming down her cheeks now. She’d never seen him like this before.  
“Do you really think I’m ‘okay’, JJ? How were you after the first time you had sex? Were you ‘okay’? Was your first time the result of being raped too?”

“Spen…” JJ trailed off as tears spilled down her cheeks. She hadn’t meant anything by it. She just hadn’t thought about what she was saying and now Spencer was yelling at her. Not that she could blame him at all.  
He was hurting and he was still in shock. Not one member of their team had ever seen Reid react like he was right now.

“Reid” Morgan called out.  
The younger agent simply turned on his heel and stormed towards the jet. Hotch hurried to JJ, to make sure she was alright.

“I’m sorry, Hotch” she said through tear filled eyes. “I just didn’t think… I don’t know what I’m supposed to say to him”  
“It’s okay, JJ” Hotch replied. “None of us know what to say… He’s still in shock and…”  
“I’ve never seen him snap like that before”  
“Neither have I”

By now the rest of the team had joined them.  
“I think it’s best if we give him some space” Rossi spoke up. “Emily, try to sit near him once we’re on board but don’t push him… The rest of us will try to keep our distance”  
“Are you sure that’s such a good idea?” Morgan asked.  
“Right now, it’s the only idea we’ve got” Hotch replied. “We don’t want to scare him any more than he already is”

They agreed then separated and headed towards the jet. Rossi fell in step beside Hotch.  
“Did you know?” Rossi asked him.  
“Know what, Dave?” Aaron asked.  
“That it was Reid’s first time”  
“Honestly, it never occurred to me… I mean, I always assumed Reid was a virgin but it didn’t cross my mind yesterday”  
“Yeah, me neither… I think he’s going to be embarrassed when he realizes he just blurted it out for all of us to hear”  
“He’s hurting, Dave… I think telling us all that he was a virgin is the last thing he’s worried about”

“Aaron” Dave’s voice was low.  
“Dave?” Aaron replied.  
“Is there something you’re not telling me?”  
“Like what?”  
“I don’t know… Maybe like the fact that you said some things in the car yesterday that you might not realize you said”  
“Like what?”  
“Okay, maybe this isn’t the time or place to be talking about it”  
“You’re right, it’s not… Now let’s go, the rest of the team are waiting for us”

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the jet. Once on board, Hotch noticed Reid sitting in the far corner near the window. Prentiss was sitting opposite him. Morgan and JJ were sitting at the table. Rossi settled himself beside Morgan so Hotch sank down onto the couch.  
He tried not to look at Reid but he kept thinking of the younger man’s outburst on the tarmac. The guilt that had kept him awake all night was back, stronger than ever. Not only had he allowed Reid to be raped on the job, he’d also managed to forever taint the younger man’s first sexual experience.

He sneaked a quick peek at Reid then hastily looked away. If only he’d been a braver man. If he’d only had the courage to tell Reid how he’d felt about him… How much he loved him. If he’d told Reid about his feelings and Reid had felt the same way then he could have been the one to take Reid’s virginity and he could have made it one of the most romantic and tender experiences of the younger man’s life.

“Hey, Hotch?” Morgan whispered.  
“Yes, Morgan?” Hotch replied.  
“Something wrong?”  
“Yeah, something’s very wrong”  
The younger man turned his head, following Hotch’s gaze and looked over at Reid. He was staring aimlessly out the window, ignoring everyone and everything around him. Morgan shifted around and looked at his boss once more. There was nothing he could say in response so he simply averted his gaze. No one said another word for the remainder of the flight.

***

Even after the plane came to a complete stop, not one person made a move to leave their seat. They all seemed to look to each other, waiting for some kind of instruction. Rossi and Hotch were the first to stand up. Morgan and JJ exchanged a look then followed Rossi’s lead.  
Prentiss caught Reid’s eye and offered a reassuring smile. He tried to smile back but it came across as more of a grimace. She climbed to her feet and watched as Reid collected his bag and satchel.

“Hey, Reid” Prentiss began. “I was wondering if you wanted to come stay at my apartment tonight… The doctor said you shouldn’t be alone and…”  
“Thanks” Reid replied. “But I… Uh… I think I’d feel more comfortable at home”  
“Okay… Sure”  
“But… I guess… You could come over…”  
“Of course… I can even cook you dinner”  
Reid cocked his head and looked at her.  
“Or buy you dinner” she offered. He tried another smile but it didn’t reach his eyes.

They left the jet together and walked across the tarmac towards the waiting cars. The team were meant to return to the office to file their reports. None of them were particularly looking forward to that.  
Hotch and Rossi stood to the side near one of the cars. They were having a very quiet exchange, debating what to do with Reid. The younger man should be taken straight home but they both felt he would argue against it.

“Reid?” Hotch called to the younger agent. Reid broke away from Prentiss and approached the two older men. Rossi immediately took a step back but remained within earshot.  
“Reid” Hotch said again. “We have to return to the BAU to file reports. Given the current… circumstances, you’re excused for the rest of the day. We can have one of the driver’s take you straight home or one of the team can drive if you’d prefer”  
“I… I should file my own report”  
“It can wait… or you can do it at home and file it later”  
“No… I… I think I shouldn’t be alone right now and going to the office would help”  
“Reid… I don’t want you to have to think about work”  
“Then I’ll sit in Garcia’s office… Please, Hotch?”

The pain in Reid’s voice tore at his heart. It took every fibre of his being to fight the urge to pull the younger man into his arms. He’d never wanted to hold Reid as much as he wanted to right this second.  
The pleading in his voice softened Hotch’s resolve. The way Reid said his name… He mentally shook himself to clear all inappropriate thoughts from his mind then found himself reluctantly agreeing.  
A part of him was unwilling to send Reid away. He wanted to keep the younger man close, to keep an eye on him, to be there for him.

The team piled into the waiting cars and were transported across town to the FBI building. Reid sat in the backseat next to JJ, Hotch was sat up front with the driver.  
JJ hadn’t tried to speak to Reid since his outburst before the flight and she was unsure of what to say now. She was very surprised that Reid was accompanying them back to the office. She’d been certain Hotch would insist on sending him home.

They made their way inside the building and into the elevator. Just before the doors opened, Hotch broke the silence.  
“Everyone to the conference room”  
Not one person argued. They each went to their desks and dropped their bags before heading up to the main conference room. Garcia was already waiting for them. 

“We can’t possibly have another case already” Prentiss said as she pulled out a chair and sank down.  
“No” Hotch replied. He was the last one through the door and pushed it closed. “No new case”  
“Then, Sir,” Garcia began. “Why am I here?” 

“Garcia” Hotch looked at her before turning his attention to the rest of the room. “The whole team is here to discuss what happened during the last case”  
JJ and Prentiss both looked at Hotch in surprise while Rossi and Morgan both turned to look at Reid who was staring down at his hands.  
“Hotch” JJ began to argue. She was trying to hide her anger at their boss. What right did he have to discuss Reid’s situation so publicly?

“JJ” he met her angry eyes and held up his hand as though it were his only defence then his eyes turned to Reid. The younger man was still refusing to look at anyone.  
“Aside from Garcia, we were all in San Francisco” he continued. “We all know what happened and we all need to discuss it. As a team”  
“I’m with JJ on this, Hotch” Prentiss spoke up. “This is the last thing Reid needs right now”

“Can you please not talk about me like I’m not here” Reid’s voice was barely louder than a whisper.  
“Spence” JJ’s voice was much calmer now. “We’re just worried about you”  
“It was just sex, JJ” Reid said. His voice was deadpanned. “People have it all the time”  
“But not against their will”  
“Statistically speaking in the United States alone, over 80,000 rapes are reported each year and its estimated only 40% of sexual assaults are actually reported so it’s really more common than you think”

“Reid” Hotch cut him off. “We’re not here to discuss statistics”  
The young doctor looked up at Hotch. He looked to be fighting back tears.  
“This is humiliating enough for me” Reid swallowed. “Without you all sitting here staring at me with such pity”  
“We’re not” Prentiss quickly tried to assure him.

“Reid” Hotch tried again. “What happened to you… it happened on the clock and in the line of duty… Which means that everyone of us in this room has to include it in our reports… Which also means that it will be seen, read, processed by a lot of people… A lot of agents will learn of what was done to you. Our best option is to finish this paperwork as soon as possible and since the un-sub was killed, there will be no trial… it is now, officially, a closed case”  
“Can’t you have the files sealed, Hotch?” Morgan asked.  
“Once they’ve gone through the usual channels I will do all I can… But I cannot guarantee it… Reid, I wish there was a way to keep this out of the official reports but because I took you to the hospital, the entire incident is already on record and there’s no way to cover it up now”

The younger man simply nodded his head in agreement.  
“There’s no need for a cover up” he said to the room in general, not meeting anyone’s eye. “It happened and… it needs to be included in the reports so if everyone could just fil out their paperwork and then we can move on and forget all about it”  
“Reid” Morgan spoke up. “You can’t just forget…”  
“Why not?” Reid asked. “Isn’t that what you did?”  
“Reid, what Carl did to me… it took me years to…”  
“You were a child… I’m an adult… I can… Can….” Reid trailed off.

“Sir?” Garcia said. “I’ve already done my paperwork, may I be excused?”  
“Of course, Garcia” Hotch replied.  
“Reid? Would you like to come with me?” she asked. “I’m just going to be in my office”

Reid nodded his head and pushed his chair back. Not one member of the team tried to stop him. Hotch watched as he filed out of the room with Garcia. She closed the door behind them.

“Hotch, what were you thinking?” JJ demanded.  
“That it was something that needed to be discussed and I didn’t want Reid to think we were talking about it behind his back” Hotch explained.  
“But singling him out like that?”  
“The damage has already been done, JJ… Now it’s up to us to help him through it. He needed to be reminded that we’re all here for him”

“I think we should all return to our desks” Rossi spoke up. “And file our reports right away, while it’s all fresh in our minds”  
“Dave’s right” Hotch agreed. “If anyone needs help writing their report, I’ll be in my office”  
Hotch was the first to leave the room. JJ, Prentiss, Morgan and Rossi all remained at the table, exchanging confused looks.

“JJ?” Prentiss was the first to speak. “You and Hotch were the only ones who saw…?” she trailed off.  
“I didn’t…” she paused. “Hotch was too quick and had pulled the trigger before I even realized what was happening”  
“So it was actually… happening? You and Hotch didn’t get there in time to prevent-”  
“No” JJ replied, blinking back tears of guilt. “We didn’t get there in time to stop it from happening”  
“It wasn’t your fault”  
“That’s what Hotch said… He blames himself more than I do”

“Well, he’s our team leader” Morgan said. “It’s natural that he would feel responsible for each of us”  
“Yeah” Rossi agreed. “I’m sure that’s all it is… I’ll talk to Hotch, make sure he’s coping okay”

***

Garcia led the way to her office, Reid trailed along behind her. He kept his head low, only half listening to her ramble on. He knew she was trying to lighten the mood but he would have preferred the silence. They stepped into her office and Reid sank into a chair in the far corner. Garcia opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind and pulled up a chair in front of her computer.

Reid reached into his satchel, which he hadn’t let go of since entering the building, and pulled out a book. He knew he should file his report but he wasn’t ready to write it just yet. He opened his book but the words on the page didn’t seem to mean anything to him.

Garcia peered over her shoulder, subtly trying to sneak a peek at Reid. She could see that his eyes weren’t moving along the page. Her heart went out to her friend.

“Uh… Reid?” she kept her voice low. “If you wanna talk about it… or… uh… anything at all… I’m here to listen”  
He looked up and met her gaze. He gave her a small, sad smile before looking away.  
“Thanks” he whispered.  
“And Reid?”  
He glanced back up at her.  
“I’m really sorry this happened” she whispered.  
“Me too” he whispered back.

***

Rossi gave his report one final read, his finger hovering over the ‘send’ button. He could normally write and file a report within a half hour but he’d been sitting on this one for close to two hours, hesitating to send it.  
He stood up and walked away from his computer, out into the main bullpen. Morgan and Prentiss were sitting together at Prentiss’s desk, head bowed and deep in conversation. The door to Hotch’s office was closed, the blinds were drawn.

Rossi headed towards the closed door. He raised his hand, knocked once then opened the door without waiting for an answer. He stepped into the room in time to see Hotch wiping his eyes.

“Dave?” Hotch asked.  
“Aaron” he replied. “I think we need to talk”  
He pushed the door closed then made his way over to the desk. Rossi pulled out the chair then sat down opposite Aaron.  
“Have you filed your report already?” Aaron asked him.  
“Not quite” Dave replied. “I finished it; I just haven’t sent it through yet”  
“You said you wanted to talk?”  
“I said we need to talk”

Aaron finally turned away from his computer and looked at his co-worker, his friend with his full attention. Dave was staring at him almost expectantly.

“Dave, I’m very busy” Aaron said to him.  
“You’ve been crying” Dave replied. “I’d say for the better part of half an hour…?”  
Aaron didn’t deny it.  
“Is there a point you’re trying to make?”

“What happened to Reid wasn’t your fault” Dave began  
“Dave-”  
“Listen to me, Aaron… It was not your fault. None of us can change the past, what happened, has happened and we must do what we can to help everyone move past this”  
“You believe I did the wrong thing by gathering everyone in the conference room”  
“I believe we’re all out of our depth here… that none of us knows what to do or say… We’re all scared of making things worse for Reid”

Aaron cast his eyes towards the closed door.  
“I’m only going to ask you this once, Aaron” Dave began. “And I will believe whatever answer you give me”  
The younger man turned his complete attention to Dave.  
“Are you in love with him, Aaron?”

Dave watched as Aaron’s expression hardened, his entire body appeared to tense. Aaron feared Dave could see right through him. He thought he’d been so careful, keeping his infatuation with Reid completely hidden. He’d been wrestling with his feelings for so long that he was certain he’d buried them so deeply that none on the team could have known about them.

“How long have you known?” Aaron asked.  
“A few months” Dave replied. “That is, I’ve been curious for a couple of months now… I wasn’t even sure if it was true or if I was just imagining it… But then I saw the look on your face as you burst out the door, carrying him in your arms and I… I knew it wasn’t all in my head”  
“I’ve never been so scared for anyone in my life”  
“Seeing him like that even shocked me… I can’t imagine what it must have been like for you… finding him… saving him”  
“But I didn’t save him, Dave… I was too late to stop it”  
“And you can’t change that now but you can be there for him… He needs to know that you care about him”  
“He knows we all care about him”  
“But he needs to know that *you* care” 

“I can’t” Aaron whispered. “It’s not what he needs right now”  
“Yes, it is” Dave insisted.  
“Dave-”  
“Open your eyes, Aaron… You’ve been so busy trying to hide your feelings for him that you’ve missed seeing his feelings for you”  
“What?”

Dave sighed in defeat.  
“I promised myself I wouldn’t get involved” he insisted. “But that was before the kid was raped. Reid is in love with you, Aaron… Has been for a few years now but as far as he knows, you’re straight… you were married to a woman and you have a son… You’ve never given even the slightest hint of being interested in men and… well, we both know Reid doesn’t have much experience with relationships”  
“For someone so smart, he fails to see how incredible he really is”  
“He needs you, Aaron… Now more than ever”  
“I’m afraid, Dave”

“So the great Agent Hotchner has fears just like the rest of us” Dave gave him a half-smile.  
“I let him down… I wasn’t there to protect him… I doubt he’d be able to trust me after this”  
“Aaron, this was Not Your Fault. Reid will always trust you, nothing will ever change that”  
“I hope you’re right, Dave… I really do”

***

The afternoon passed slowly for each of them. Garcia kept a watchful eye over Reid whom seemed content to sit silently in the corner. Morgan, JJ and Rossi all stopped by at various times to check on him but he didn’t speak to any of them. JJ slipped away with tears in her eyes. It pained her to see Spencer in such a state. She hoped and prayed he wouldn’t have a relapse but she was too nervous to suggest he attend a meeting or two.

At the end of the day Prentiss turned up and stated she was going to drive him home. Reid thanked Garcia for letting him spend the day in her office then quietly slipped out with Prentiss. They returned to their desks, collected their bags and headed for the elevator. Reid’s eyes scanned the room and rested upon the door to Hotch’s office. It was closed.  
He wondered if the older man was in there or if he’d already left for the day. Knowing that Hotch was the only team member who’d not come to see him during the day hurt him more than he’d admit out loud.

Prentiss made small talk as they made their way to one of the company cars. She explained that Hotch had requisitioned a car for her on the provision she drive Reid home and stay with him as long as he needed her. They drove in silence to Emily’s apartment and both went inside while she quickly unpacked her go bag and repacked a new bag. Then they were back in the car and heading to Reid’s apartment, making a very brief stop to collect food along the way.

As soon as they reached Reid’s home, Prentiss made herself busy in the Kitchen while the younger man went to have a shower. He was gone for quite some time but she didn’t question him. Reid needed space and the last thing she wanted to do was crowd him.  
Dinner was on the table and Prentiss was already eating when Reid reappeared. His hair was wet and he was dressed in very baggy sweats, an oversized shirt and his robe. He didn’t seem phased to be dressed so casually in front of his co-worker but Prentiss reminded herself that she was a guest in his home.

Reid tried his best to eat but he wasn’t very hungry. He felt somewhat sleepy but he was certain the coffee he’d consumed during the day would keep him up most of the night.

“Reid” Prentiss began. “I can stop rambling on about nothing if you’d prefer to just sit here in silence but I’m not sure if that would just be awkward…”  
“I’m sorry” he whispered.  
“Oh, no don’t be sorry” she quickly replied. “I just… I’m the one who’s sorry; I honestly have no idea what to talk about”  
“We don’t have to talk”  
“Well do you want to watch a movie or something?”  
“I think I’d prefer to just go to bed”  
“It’s only 9 o’clock”  
“It’s been a long day”  
“Okay, I understand… You go and I’ll clean all this up”  
“Leave it… I’ll do it tomorrow”  
“No, you rest and I’ll clean up… I made the mess after all”  
“Goodnight, Emily”

With one last half-hearted smile, Reid stood up from the table and made his way across the small apartment to his bedroom. He went inside and closed the door behind him. Prentiss shook her head and sighed in defeat. She couldn’t believe this had happened… and to Reid of all people.  
The young doctor was one of the kindest, sweetest men she’d ever met… He was the kind of person one only ever wanted good things for. He’d already been through so much in his short life. He didn’t deserve this.  
Not for the first time she wished Reid had someone in his life… Someone who loved and cared for him. Of course, she loved him, the entire team did but Reid deserved something more than that. He deserved someone who’d share his life and help ease his pain right now.  
She was out of her depth here and she knew it.

Prentiss picked up the plate of food Reid had barely touched and placed it in the refrigerator, hopeful he’d feel up to eating more tomorrow. Then she cleaned up her plate and put it away. She quietly moved about the kitchen and cleaned everything she could think of. She even found all the ingredients needed to make jello and did just that.

The door to Reid’s bedroom remained closed.  
Prentiss didn’t want to disturb him so she opened a closet and found some sheets which she used to make up the couch. She also found a clean towel then went into the bathroom to have a shower.  
It was late by the time she lay down to sleep… But no matter how hard she tried, sleep refused to come. She couldn’t help keeping an ear out for any sound from Reid’s room. She also kept an eye on the door in case he left his room and came looking for her.

Behind that door, Reid sat on his bed with his knees pulled up against his chest, staring at the closed door. A part of him felt relieved, knowing that Prentiss was just outside but another part of him was scared of sitting alone in his room. He was torn. He knew he was safe in his room but he kept feeling the need to leap off the bed and run into the living room to be by Prentiss’s side.  
Each time he closed his eyes, he could remember the feel of his own gun pressed against his skin. He could remember the pain he felt as the un-sub breached him. Then he heard Hotch’s voice in his ear saying ‘that’s it, baby. You’re going to be okay’ and he began to cry.

***

The following morning, despite Prentiss’s urging and almost pleading with him, Reid refused to leave his room. He knew Hotch wouldn’t expect him to turn up to work and he insisted, yelling through the closed door, that Prentiss go to the office without him.  
She gave him many a good argument but he refused to give in. Eventually she gave in to his request and agreed to leave him behind. She was also insistent that she would return as soon as she could as she didn’t want him to be alone.  
Knowing it was the only way to get rid of her, he agreed. Then he remained locked in his room until he was certain she’d gone.

He spent the morning drinking coffee and walking in circles around his small apartment. He removed every single book from the bookshelf then replaced it. He did this three times before stopping for lunch. Reid made his way into the kitchen and found the left over’s from the previous night. He also found the jello Prentiss had made him. Feeling that he wasn’t ready to stomach actual food, he happily helped himself to a small portion of jello.

Eating didn’t make him feel much better so he settled himself on the floor in front of the bookcase and considered removing all the books again. He found his go bag and unpacked it then he emptied the contents of his satchel and repacked it.  
His phone was dead and he debated charging it. He was sure JJ and Garcia, maybe even Morgan, would have tried to call him after he’d failed to show up to work… But he wasn’t sure if he felt like talking to any of them.

In truth, the only person he really wanted to talk to was the one person who seemed to be avoiding him. He remembered waking up in the Hospital with Hotch by his side but the older man had barely met his eye since. The only interaction they’d had had been when Hotch had put him on display in the conference room.  
He felt sick just thinking about it. Hotch had been the one to find him. Had been the one to kill the un-sub and stop him before he could… finish. He could vaguely remember the older agent adjusting his pants before pulling him into his arms.  
His forehead had been resting upon Hotch’s warm chest; the blood on his face staining his boss’s shirt but the older man had carried him from harm and cradled him in his arms as they drove towards the hospital.

He closed his eyes, wondering if he’d just dreamed all that but no… he could remember seeing the stain on Hotch’s shirt when he’d woken up in hospital.  
And now the older man hadn’t once asked him how he was feeling… Instead, he’d assembled the entire team into a room together to make sure everyone was fully aware of how Reid had screwed up and gotten himself raped.

Reid shook his head. He’d gotten the un-sub to confess… Well, sort of.  
He’d admitted to raping those men before he’d threatened Reid… And, of course, by his actions towards Reid they would have gotten a conviction had Hotch not shot and killed him. As soon as he’d advanced on Reid, there was no doubt he was their un-sub.  
He hated feeling so weak. Every other member of the team could walk into an interrogation room and call all the shots… Morgan, Rossi and Hotch all have the intimidation factor working for them. Emily and JJ are usually underestimated as un-subs always believe they can outwit female profilers.

He sighed. No one could ever feel intimidated by him. They mostly just look at him like he’s some kind of freak. It was no wonder Hotch rarely allowed him into the interrogation room with their suspects… After this latest case, Reid felt certain he’d never be allowed to interview another un-sub ever again.  
The young agent climbed to his feet and made his way towards the kitchen. He froze when he heard someone knocking at his front door. His eyes darted round the room and settled on the clock. 

It was mid-afternoon… Too early for Prentiss to be back yet too late in the day for one of his team mates to be checking on him in their lunch break. The knocking continued so he moved towards the door but didn’t dare look out the peephole.

“Go away, Emily” Reid shouted through the closed door. “I just want to be left alone!”  
The knocking stopped and he held his breath, hoping she would go away.

“It’s not Emily”  
Reid felt his heart skip a beat as he stared at the locked door. His hand was shaking as he moved towards it. He slowly reached up, flicked the lock then he gripped the knob and pulled the door open. His heart was pounding in his chest as he stared up at the older man.

“Hotch” Reid gasped. “Wha… What are you doing here?”  
“I came to check on you” he replied.

Neither one of them moved. Hotch remained in the hallway, just staring awkwardly at Reid. The younger agent’s eyes were wide with surprise and he shifted his weight nervously from foot to foot.

“I wasn’t expecting you to come in today” Hotch explained. “But I… Prentiss said she stayed with you last night”  
“She did” Reid replied. “She slept on the couch”  
He didn’t know why he felt he had to tell him that.

“Well” Hotch nodded to himself. “I just came to see how you are and now I’ve seen for myself… so I shall leave you be”  
He turned to take his leave.

“Do you want a cup of coffee?” Reid blurted the first thing that came to mind. The older man turned back to look at him and his face softened. He nodded his head.  
“Sure, Reid” Hotch said. “I’d like that”

The younger agent took a step back, holding the door open for his boss. Hotch moved into the apartment and pushed the door closed behind him. Reid immediately turned and headed towards the kitchen. Hotch followed.  
Reid forced himself not to look at the other man. He went straight to the kettle and turned it on. He’d been due for another cup himself anyway so it was no big deal that his boss was currently standing in his kitchen… right?  
He took a deep breath before pulling mugs from the cupboard and preparing the two drinks. Neither one of them spoke. Reid didn’t need to ask Hotch how he took his coffee. 

Hotch stared at Reid’s back, unsure what he was meant to do. The younger man hadn’t invited him to sit down but sometimes Reid was a bit forgetful when it came to pleasantries. The agent quietly pulled a chair out and set himself down at the kitchen table.  
He couldn’t stop himself from gazing at Reid. The young genius was oblivious to his staring. Hotch couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this nervous. He’d never been inside Reid’s home before and was resisting the urge to snoop around.

Reid finally turned around and approached the table with a mug in each hand. He set one down and handed the other to his boss then he slid into one of the vacant chairs.

“Thank you” Hotch said. Their fingers had brushed as he took the mug from Reid. He’d felt a tiny…. Something but feared it had only been Reid flinching at his touch.  
Of course it was only natural that Reid would flinch. The young man had just been raped at gun point. Hotch felt himself flinching at the very thought… the memory of seeing Reid draped over the table while the un-sub… He shuddered at the thought. 

Reid was watching his boss over the top of his coffee mug and noticed the way he shuddered. His heart beat that little bit faster. Maybe this was a bad idea… That he should have just let him leave rather than sit awkwardly together. Clearly the thought of sitting alone with Reid repulsed the man.  
But if that were true then why was Hotch even here?  
He averted his eyes.  
Hotch had been the one who’d found him. Had been the one who’d seen him... like that… at the mercy of their un-sub. Of course Reid was thankful he’d been rescued when he had but it made him feel sick to his stomach that it was Hotch who’d seen him in such a position.

“I’m sorry”  
They both spoke at the same time; neither one looking at the other. They each glanced up and their eyes met. Reid lowered his mug and placed it upon the table. His hand rested listlessly beside the mug.

“Reid,” Hotch began. “You have nothing to be sorry for…”  
The younger man stared up at him. Reid’s eyes bored into his yet Hotch didn’t look away. He held his gaze for a long time. He could practically see Reid’s brain working, admittedly a little slower than usual.

“I’m sorry, Reid” Hotch continued. “For what happened yesterday in the conference room… It wasn’t my intention to embarrass you like that”  
“Thank you” Reid looked away “for apologizing”  
“I’m sorry” he said again. He closed his eyes and sounded nervous as he spoke. “I don’t know what I’m doing… I’ve never had… something like this happen before”  
“Lucky me, I get to be the first” Reid spat. He regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth so he didn’t dare look at his boss.

Without thinking, Hotch reached out and placed his hand on top of Reid’s. The younger man’s head shot up and he stared across the table into Hotch’s eyes. Neither one of them moved. Reid didn’t attempt to pull his hand away even though Hotch expected him to.  
There was nothing more to it, Hotch’s hand simply rested upon Reid’s while the two men stared at each other. The younger man could retract his hand whenever he wished yet he chose to leave it there.

“Why are you here?” Reid whispered. “Hotch?”  
The question took the older agent by surprise and he couldn’t think of a single thing to say. He started to move his hand away but he felt Reid’s hand shift under his and then their fingers were entwined.  
“I came to apologise” he replied as he tried not to look down at their joined hands.  
“Why would you need to apologise? I’m the one who screwed up”  
“Mistakes were made but neither of us can change that now”

Hotch felt Reid’s hand slip from his own and the younger agent stood up from the table. He turned his back on his boss and moved towards the sink.  
“So you admit what happened in the conference room was a mistake?” Reid asked with his back still turned.  
“Yes” Hotch replied as he too got to his feet. He wanted to move closer but Reid needed his space.

“Sometimes I just don’t understand you, Hotch” Reid confessed. He kept his back to the older man.  
“I rarely understand half of what you say” Hotch couldn’t help smiling as he spoke.

“You were there for me” Reid fought to hold back a sob. “You… You found me and saved me… You took me to the hospital and were there when I woke up… But you’ve barely looked at me since… Then you singled me out in front of the whole team without even talking to me first… And then you ignored me for the rest of the day… But now you’re here, in my apartment… Looking at me like… like…”  
“Reid… I… I’m sorry… Seeing you like that, it was a shock and I reacted on instinct… Any member of the team would have… Imagine if the scene was reversed and the un-sub had been doing that to JJ, you would have done the same thing I did”  
“But it didn’t happen to JJ… It happened to me”

Hotch continued to stare at Reid’s back. The younger man was trembling. Hotch was still fighting the urge to approach him. The voice in his head was telling him to sweep the young doctor into his arms and hold him until he calmed down but he was afraid.

“I know I made a mistake” Reid whispered. “That I should have told someone I was going in there but I…”  
The older agent took two steps towards the upset agent but didn’t dare touch him again. Reid turned around. There were tears in his eyes but also an anger that seemed to have just appeared.

“I had to, Hotch!” Reid’s voice waivered but grew louder. “I knew I could get a confession out of him… I know what I’m doing, I’ve been doing this job for years and I’m good at it”  
“I know”  
“Do you? Because you do it all the time, Hotch! You… You coddle me, you isolate me from the rest of the team, you rarely let me into the field…” Reid was yelling now. “You treat me like I’m incapable of doing anything for myself”  
“And the one time you took matters into your own hands, you got hurt” Hotch shouted back.  
“What choice did I have? You treat me like I’m a child”  
“So you purposely put yourself in harms’ way, just to prove a point?”  
“I wanted to show you I was capable”

“And clearly you weren’t!” Hotch continued to shout. “The man raped you! For God’s sake, Reid, he could have killed you”  
“Don’t you think I know that?” Reid shouted back. “Just tell me the truth for once… Stop denying it and tell me the truth! Why do you treat me differently to the rest of the team?”  
“Because… I’m scared of losing you!” 

The younger man opened his mouth to respond before the words had sunk in. He stared at his boss with eyes wide open. Hotch stared back at him, equally as shocked. He couldn’t believe he’d just blurted it out like that.

“Lo… Losing me?” Reid stammered.  
“I…” Hotch began. “I have feelings for you, Reid”  
“Feelings?”  
He took another step towards the younger man, closing the space between them.  
“I think I’m in love with you” he explained.

Reid took a step back and hit the sink. He continued to stare at his boss in shock. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he looked into Hotch’s eyes.  
He must have misheard. There was just no way Hotch was in love with him. No way at all. It wasn’t logical, wasn’t even plausible… Yet it was clearly written all over his face.  
“Reid?” Hotch whispered. He took another step. “Did you hear me?”

He couldn’t read the look on the younger man’s face. He knew he was doing this all wrong… That this wasn’t how he’d meant to drop this bombshell… He hadn’t meant to drop it at all. Or had he?  
Rossi had told him to tell Reid the truth and that’s what he was doing, right?

“You’ve accused me of… coddling you in the past” Hotch kept on. “And I’ve always denied it but I can’t anymore. You’re right… you’re always right… I do coddle you but it’s not because I don’t trust you to do your job. It’s for purely selfish reasons… It’s because I want to keep you safe” he added. “It’s what I was trying to do back in San Francisco… You were the un-subs type, he saw you when they brought him in and he… he threatened to hurt you”  
He paused and took a deep breath.  
“That’s why I kept you away because I didn’t want him to get anywhere near you… I’m sorry, I… I should have told you but I didn’t want to scare you. I didn’t want you to know the sick, twisted things he threatened to do to you”

Reid slowly shook his head as tears filled his eyes once more.  
“So you knew?” he whispered. “You knew he wanted to hurt me?”  
“I did and I tried to protect you”  
“By not telling me…?”  
“I didn’t tell anyone… Maybe I should have”

They both stared at each other for a moment.  
“I made a mistake” Hotch confessed. “You got hurt… And I will never forgive myself for it”  
“You weren’t to know” Reid whispered. “You couldn’t have known that I’d find a way into the interrogation room”  
“Yes, I should have because I know you”  
“Hotch-”

The older man held up his hand to silence Reid.  
“I thought I was protecting you” he began. “Because all I’ve ever wanted was to keep you safe… When JJ told me you were in that room, I swear my heart stopped… I reached for my gun and… all that mattered was getting to you in time but I was too late”  
Tears were beginning to form in his eyes.  
“When I saw you with him… The way he was touching you and… hurting you… I didn’t even hesitate… I shot him without even blinking… Then I held you in my arms and… all I wanted to do was cry… I’d never been so scared for someone before… I thought I was going to lose you and I was terrified”

“I heard you” Reid whispered. “Heard what you said”  
“What did I say?” Hotch asked him.  
“You told me I was going to be okay… then… we were in a car and I heard you again… You told me you loved me but I just figured I was hallucinating”

“You weren’t” Hotch reached out his hand and took hold of Reid’s. He entwined their fingers as he looked into the younger man’s eyes. “You weren’t hallucinating… I did say those words to you”  
“But why?” Reid whispered. He didn’t attempt to pull his hand away. “Why did you say it?”  
“Because it was true… It *is* true… I love you, Spencer”

He’d never heard his boss call him by his first name. Hearing it brought a smile to his face. He continued to stare into the older man’s eyes.  
“But you’re straight” Reid murmured.  
“I like it both ways” Hotch replied.

“I can’t do this, Hotch” Reid whispered.  
“Do what?”  
“This!”  
He pulled his hand free and wrapped his arms around himself.  
“I’ve been in love with you for one thousand, one hundred and twenty four days”

“Reid-”Hotch began but the younger man cut him off.  
“Do you know how much it hurts? I’ve loved you in secret all this time… All I’ve ever wanted is to be with you, be held by you, to be kissed by you… But now…” he blinked back a fresh wave of tears. “I look at you and all I see is… You’re the one who found me being raped… You saw what he was doing to me, you saw how he over powered me, how he controlled me, how he used me… How I was unable to fight him off, too weak to protect myself”

“You are not weak” Hotch insisted. He took a step towards Reid.  
He slowly reached up and gently brushed the tears from the younger man’s cheeks. Reid closed his eyes as Hotch’s fingers touched his skin.  
“And I don’t care what I saw” he continued. “Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you… Despite what you think, I do not think any less of you… I blame myself for all of it, for letting you get hurt, for not getting there in time to save you”  
“Don’t put this on yourself” Reid opened his eyes. “This wasn’t your fault”  
“It wasn’t yours either” Hotch said to him.

Reid swallowed his nerves.  
“I’m sorry I snapped at the entire team yesterday” he said.  
“They all understand”  
“I’m just so conflicted right now… I hate that this happened to me, that I wasn’t able to stop it and that you saw it…”

“Spencer, I love you”  
“You shouldn’t”  
“Shouldn’t?”  
“You deserve better than me, someone who isn’t broken”  
“You’re not broken, Spencer. You’re just in shock” Hotch reasoned. “But you’ll recover, in time, and I’ll be right here… I’ll be by your side the whole time”

Hotch continued to gently brush his fingers upon Reid’s cheek. The younger man just stared at him. He was breathing very heavily. His eyes open wide with nervous shock.

“I really want to kiss you right now” Hotch whispered.  
“And I really want you to” Reid replied.  
The older man slipped his hand down to cup Reid’s neck. He could feel the tension under his fingers so he leaned in very slowly. As their lips were about to touch, he paused.  
“Are you sure?” he whispered.

Spencer didn’t say a word. He took the initiative and covered the tiny distance, bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Hotch went with it, deepening embrace as he wrapped his other arm around Spencer’s waist.  
Their lips lingered as they both enjoyed the thrill of tasting the other’s lips for the very first time.  
The younger man was the first to pull away. He stared into his boss’s eyes with nervous excitement.

“Spencer?” Hotch whispered.  
“I’m okay, Aaron” he replied before leaning his forehead against the older man’s. He felt some of the tension leave his body as Aaron pulled him close.

“I love you” Spencer said again. “Will you stay with me?”  
“What?”  
“I know you’re needed back to the office but I… I don’t want you to go”  
“I’m not going anywhere, okay? I told Dave I was going to be out for the rest of the day”

“Aaron?” Spencer whispered.  
“Yes, Spencer?” Aaron replied.  
“Can we…?”

He broke off and pulled away from the older man. Aaron watched him without saying a word. Spencer took hold of Aaron’s hand and took the lead. They walked into the living room and Spencer pulled him down onto the couch. The younger man turned on his side with one leg tucked under his body, and looked at Aaron.

“I don’t know if I’m ready for this” Spencer said to him.  
“Re-” Aaron began but stopped when Spencer placed his finger to Aaron’s lips.  
“I want to be with you… I’ve wanted it for a long, long time but I just don’t know if it’s even possible… We work together, you’re my boss”  
“Our professional life won’t have to change”  
“So you’ll keep coddling me?”  
“You mean now that I have even more reason to want to keep you safe?”

Spencer reached down and took Aaron’s hands in his.  
“I used to dream about you” Spencer continued. “About us… The possibility of us, as a couple… I always imagined being able to offer you my heart and…” he began to choke back the words. Aaron affectionately squeezed his hand.  
Spencer leaned forward and rested his forehead against Aaron’s. Then he lowered his voice to barely louder than a whisper.  
“I wanted my first time to be with you”

Aaron released Spencer’s hands and wrapped his arms around the younger man’s slim waist. He closed his eyes and brought their lips together in a tender, loving kiss.

“Spencer” Aaron replied. “If I could go back in time and undo-”  
“But you can’t” Spencer cut him off. “We can’t change what happened”  
“If it hadn’t happened then you wouldn’t be in my arms right now”  
“That is the truth”

“Spencer” Aaron whispered. “I hate what that man did but it doesn’t change how I feel about you… I wouldn’t care if you’d slept with hundreds of men and women before me”  
“But I haven’t-”  
“I know”  
“I don’t have any experience… not with sex or relationships or-”  
“It’s okay… We’ll figure it out, together”  
“What if I’m not-”

“Shhhhhhhh” Aaron whispered. “Don’t finish that sentence”  
“But-”  
“No… No negative thinking, not anymore… I’m here for you, Spencer and I love you”

The younger man shifted his body and slowly climbed into Aaron’s lap. He leaned down and rested his head upon the older man’s chest. Aaron’s arms slid around his waist and he closed his eyes as he felt Aaron’s lips upon his forehead.

“I want us to be together” Spencer whispered.  
“So do I” Aaron replied. Spencer looked up into Aaron’s eyes.  
“And you’re willing to… wait for me? Until I’m ready to…?”  
“You don’t even have to ask… I’ve waited this long to have you in my arms. I’ll continue to wait until you’re ready to have me in your bed”  
Spencer leaned in and kissed Aaron with as much love and passion as he dared. The older man returned the embrace with equal vigour.

“Aaron?” Spencer began. “Thank you for saving me from the un-sub”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t get there sooner”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you and stay away”  
“It’s okay, baby” Aaron kissed him once more. “You’re going to be okay”  
“I know… Thanks to you”  
“Don’t thank me yet… I haven’t done anything”  
“You’re here” Spencer stated. “And that’s all that matters now”

Aaron smiled to himself before placing another kiss to Spencer’s forehead. The younger man shifted his weight once again and settled down in Aaron’s arms. Neither one of them could wipe the smiles from their lips.


End file.
